Vanilla Twilight
by Takara yume
Summary: In a large crystal clear river, near a prosperous village wherein rainfalls were little to none, Aomine Daiki finds the most unexpected of creatures, what was more surprising was the unexpected friendship that bloomed between the two of them. AU


**A/N**: I am so sorry-at the same time I'm not—my brain just keeps pooping out ideas and I can't I had to get this one out amg/flails/sorry if this isn't an update to my other stories but gosh, this idea wouldn't leave me alone till I actually stayed up until 4 am just finishing it. Still messyand meh. It's just a one-shot this time. ; v ; /weeps/crying into the sun.

**Pairing/s**: AoKuro, Implied MomoKuro, Friendship AoMomo

**Rated**: T

**Disclaimer**: Do not own. /continuescryingintothesun

* * *

_"Just once more… I'd like to see Aomine-kun's smiling face…"_

* * *

Secluded in an abundant forest, near a large crystal clear river, was a small but prosperous village. It was a peaceful quaint little place and despite the scant rainfall, the plants grew healthily, the crops were plentiful, the cool and clean breeze was enough to make up for the lack of rain showers. The villagers never had to worry about dehydration since the river was more than enough and clean for everyday use. It never seemed to run out as well, no matter how hot the days got nor how seldom it rained. And to this the villagers were thankful for such a fortunate living.

They all lived a simple but contented lifestyle.

The only problem was how scarce rain came by and it was troubling to the farmers who worried that their crops may dry up and end up dying. Sure, they had never ran out of river water before and the crops never died for the soil was very fertile, nonetheless, everyone still felt unnerved by the whole situation.

Enter Aomine Daiki, a cheerful young boy who has spent countless of hours outdoors playing near the spring to the point that he had gotten tanned.

He never seemed to mind though as whenever he would approach the crystal clear river; his dark blue eyes would sparkle with that ever radiant shine of excitement. His favorite pastime was catching crayfish and cicadas. He was really good at It if he did say so himself. And scaring Satsuki with frogs too, no matter how many times he did it, it just never got old. Though when she starts crying he knew when to stop and apologize. He knew when he had taken things too far.

One particularly hot afternoon, it had rained. All the villagers had rejoiced and ran out with their buckets ready to gather the precious drops of water. He never really understood it and never even bothered to, but to their village, apparently rain was very sacred and if they weren't falling on crops it was best to save them up. Aomine, energetic child that he was, ran out of the hut much to Satsuki's concern that he shouldn't be heading out at a time like this; she had a bucket in her hand as well.

"Dai-chan come back! We have to gather up-"

"You're no fun, Satsuki!" He teased, a large grin plastered to his face and running off before he got another earful from the pinkette.

The young girl could only sigh at his antics and ever lack of tact but the impeccable signs of a fond smile etched itself on her lips.

* * *

Daiki had loved going to the river whenever it rained. Sure the adults said it was dangerous but he was daring and really_ 'why not?'_ would be his usual response. They would soon understand that reasoning with the tanned male was really fighting a losing battle anyways, so there was no problem at all really. Daiki loved the thrill of excitement that bubbled in his chest and can be considered as the type who was attracted to things a normal child would claim as _trouble_.

Satsuki would then often say that Daiki wasn't looking for trouble, rather, trouble always found _him_.

Soon enough, the sounds of the rushing river and the occasional crashing waves at the rocky surface came to his senses. The river would tend to be more unstable due to the rain but it was also the time when catching crayfish was best, Daiki had found on about this a few years back and had been doing so ever since, and he really wouldn't have it any other way.

He would spot those red creatures trying to desperately brave the strong and fast paced currents, Daiki would then catch them and place them in his bucket. He'd usually show them off to Satsuki, claiming he had caught -_an even bigger one this time!_- Before releasing it back to the river. Satsuki wasn't here now though, so he had taken it upon himself to bring it to her.

The river was crystal clear as always and Aomine had secured a rope around his waist and tied it to a sturdy tree before braving the currents. Usually, there would be stone paths that he could step on but now, due to the heavy amount of rain, they were no doubt buried deep under water. In fact, the water was so high this time that it was up to Aomine's waist. He didn't mind it much though and carried on as rain pounded onto his head and back.

Just as he was about to get his 15th crayfish…-_shut up, he liked to keep count, okay?_- a speck of powder blue caught his peripheral vision and before his mind had caught up to what he was doing, his hand had already instinctively moved on its own. He recalled claiming once to Satsuki that he had really good instincts…or was it reflexes..? Ahh whatever, not important now, anyways, the speck of blue glimmered faintly in his closed –_not too tightly as he didn't want to squish it dead_- palm. It was cold and maybe even silky..?

_'Nothing like a crayfish…'_ Daiki thought as he used the rope to help maneuver himself out of the rapidly moving currents.

Once on solid ground he breathed heavily as that had really taken its toll on him. He was at a reasonable distance from the crashing waves since the water levels tended to rise during heavy rainfall. Aomine wiped his drenched bangs out of the way, he had yet to get it trimmed and if Satsuki were here, he'd never hear the end of it. He could already imagine it really. _"I told ya so! Stupid Dai-chan!"_

Grumbling under his breath, he almost forgot of the object in his palm and very slowly, opened his hand.

He felt himself catch his breath as his navy blue eyes widened considerably at the small creature on his palm. Trying to blink away the disbelief that made its way to his expression, he stared at the creature closer in hopes that he wasn't just imagining things. _'Maybe…maybe it was an ultra-rare blue crayfish after all?'_ His mind provided unhelpfully. When the small creature's eyelids began to flutter he thought so otherwise.

_'Of course not. Stuupid, it's obviously a human…well a really tiny one anyways…'_

Yes, that creature on his palm was no doubt a human being…albeit a really small one. It was probably just the size of his whole hand. Maybe even smaller..?

"Hello…?" He stated hesitantly, not even sure if it would understand him.

The creature just stared at him dazedly before passing out again.

Blinking a bit, wondering what was wrong, Daiki felt a small frown come upon his face as he observed the pale creature. He even poked it a little to make sure it was really real. _'Yep, definitely real.'_

It had powder blue hair and eyes, though he had only seen it briefly, Daiki swore they were an ethereal blue, almost like pools of crystal from the river itself. Its skin was flawless and pale, almost glowing against his tanned complexion. It wore nothing but a simple garb of a silky white shirt and black shorts that seemed old and worn-out; although it only served to make the being wearing it stand out more. Maybe that was its purpose..? It also smelled faintly of Vanilla...

He could tell just by looking that the creature was feeling weak and he resoluted to take it back to the hut and wait for the rain to stop from there. He didn't want to get sick for staying under the rain too long. Nothing was worse than herbal medicine and being fed with Satsuki's cooking. The girl was just hopeless to the culinary arts, unlike her mom.

Glancing back at the creature at hand, it didn't look injured and as far as looks go, it only seemed to be sleeping, he thought as he ran back to the village, abandoning his bucket full of long forgotten crayfish. He figured these creatures weren't exactly common, hell; this was the first time he'd seen one, let alone hold one. He didn't even know what it was…Daiki decided not to let the adults know of it, it would cause too much of a ruckus and it was honestly too troublesome answering all the questions. _Was it even normal for a person's skin to be this ice cold though..?_

* * *

As he went back to the hut, creature tucked safely in his hand, he came face to face with an enraged Satsuki.

"_Where. Were. You?_" She demanded demonically in Aomine's eyes. –'_Cuz nothing was scarier than an angry nagging Satsuki combined. What if she fed him one of her diabolical cookies again?_' Ahh the _horror_—the mere thought of it sent shivers down Daiki's spine. He usually wasn't such a wimp though! He'd defend on a good day-it was just..she looked almost _murderous_ with the way she glared at him today. He idly glanced warily at the wooden spoon in her hand.

So before she could continue her rant, he pushed the creature into her face, eliciting a surprised squeak from her. It was merely an instinctive reaction to all the times Daiki had shoved a frog up her face. He then opened his hands to reveal the frail creature still slumbering quietly.

"Shut up, Satsuki; I found this in the river just now while catching crayfish, it's asleep though but I think it's sick, help me take care of it?" He stated quickly that Momoi just barely understood. Her eyes were wide with surprise though when it landed on the creature, not expecting a tiny human instead of the usual frog. Her pink eyes darted to Daiki disbelievingly then back to his hands. He always did catch the strangest things…

"Help me..?" The tanned repeated much more sheepishly, realizing his lack of tact once more at the hard stare he had gotten. He couldn't help it; he was feeling impatient just waiting for a response from the girl. He was more than relieved at the sigh he got.

"Stupid Dai-chan, at least dry yourself off before entering someone else's home."

He could only grin idiotically as a towel was tossed at his face.

"I thought you had gotten mute for a second." He teased.

"_Hey!_" The yell was indignant but a childish smile splayed on her lips betraying her voice.

Nonetheless, Daiki took that as a yes from the pinkette.

* * *

After awhile of explaining, it took some time really, knowing Aomine, fortunately, he and Satsuki grew up together, long enough for her to understand what _"Then whoosh! And it was all like Bam! You know?"_ meant.

However, a problem arose when it seemed Daiki didn't want to let the adults know of his discovery.

"Why not? They could surely be of more help than me! I'm just 8 years old!" Satsuki complained.

"Yeah, but _you're_ Satsuki!" The other retorted as if it explained everything.

And in a way it kinda did.

The pinkette felt the signs of a headache brewing in as she massaged her temples, contemplating if helping out this idiot really was the best choice.

"Aww c'mon! I know you're_ reaaally_ smart about this stuff!" Daiki continued, sounding almost desperate for her cooperation in this.

Their little guest was currently taking a nap on one of Satsuki's handmade handkerchiefs. It was really soft, well-made and…really pink.

Satsuki released another sigh.

Yes, Daiki had a point, despite being only 8, Momoi Satsuki was well-known for her information-gathering abilities, thus being dubbed as _'really smart'_ by none other than Daiki himself. And coming from Daiki, admitting Satsuki's strengths rather than teasing her for once must be a huge blow to his pride. She quickly deduced that this must really be important to him for him to stoop at this level.

"_Ohh_...alright…" She stated while her shoulders slumped in defeat.

Daiki let out a loud '_whoop!_' in triumph, even doing a fist pump before he got shushed by Satsuki.

"You might wake it up! It obviously needs to rest, judging by how pale it was earlier…" Satsuki chastised but then thought that perhaps, its complexion was just naturally like that…?

"Ah…sorry…"

"_And_! If we get caught by the adults, _you're_ taking responsibility—Dai-chan!" The playful smirk was more than threatening.

"Wha—_I_—"

Daiki's retorts were cut short, however; when a small rattling sound was heard. They were of Satsuki's stuff, falling off the wooden desk. The noise promptly captured the duo's attention and they whirled their heads at their '_supposed_' sleeping guest's direction. As expected, it was awake; it's powder blue hair a mess of spikes that Aomine had to stop himself from laughing out loud. Satsuki had stated that despite looking androgynous, it was definitely male. Daiki of course did not understand what andro-what cha ma call it meant but nodded nonetheless.

Twin pairs of clear blue stared for what seemed to be an eternity at the duo of pink and dark blue. It appeared blank but the tense shoulders gave him away almost completely. It stood no taller than 2 apples stacked together and judging from the small mess he made of Satsuki's books was that he had woken up and was startled at the sudden change of scenery. Satsuki had warned him of this of course, they were natural signs of when a person lost consciousness.

The eyes continued to stare, not suspiciously but more like observing what the duo may have planned to do next, now that _he_ was conscious. Would they force him to stay here? Would he get dissected?…and other morbid thoughts; Satsuki seemed to sense the beginnings of doubt and fear from the creature and wanted to quell it. She called it woman's instincts to which Aomine would never understand since Satsuki is _just_ a _girl_ and it would result to a smack to the head. Slowly, she moved towards the creature, not making too sudden of movements to not scare it away.

Daiki just watched for now.

Satsuki had claimed earlier that what he had found was a water sprite, or a river sprite to be specific. They were very rare mythical creatures and tended to live in the cleanest and most natural rivers. They were frail and lovely creatures, never meaning harm to humans and oftentimes offered magical aid to them. There was even a legend that if you manage to catch one, they'd grant you happiness or eternal loyalty.

"Hello there…" Satsuki greeted in the gentlest voice she could muster.

_Little Blue_, as Aomine had affectionately named it, just stared at her impassively and unmoving. Aomine just rolled his eyes at that.

"That's never gonna work." He grumbled quietly.

But almost as if he had heard him, those pools of blue turned to stare at him inquisitively; Aomine's response was just to stare back.

Momoi who noticed this thought of something for a moment but chose to not say it and continued; drawing the little water sprite's attention back to her.

"We don't want to hurt you. You can trust us." She stated, smiling softly.

Aomine just sighed. "Satsuki, I don't think it can talk."

Momoi seemed persistent though and continued trying to talk to it, trying to coax it out of its shell.

"I'm Momoi Satsuki and that _Ganguro_ over there is Dai-chan~" She introduced sweetly.

"_Oi!_" was the indignant reply of the tanned male.

"Well it's _true_! Stuuupid Dai-chan!"

While the two bickered, they failed to see the small twitch of the creature's lips as he observed the two with barely hidden amusement in those usually blank orbs.

* * *

In the end, the creature didn't talk and once the rain had stopped it was almost evening by then. Daiki decided to bring the sprite back to the river while Momoi had to stay back at the hut at her mother's request to help her cook tonight's dinner. Begrudgingly, she waved goodbye to Little Blue; who she had become quite attached to in a short while. Little Blue's eyes seemed to stare at her fondly; well he seemed much more relaxed really as he was taken by Daiki back to the river.

They had checked it for injuries earlier on but Satsuki deduced that it had probably been resting or fallen into the strong current at some point and was swept away.

_'It would be pretty ironic if the one thing he cared deeply the most was almost the death of him.'_

Daiki never understood the cruel truth to that very line but silently agreed with Satsuki for once.

Once they were at the clearing spot at the river, Daiki placed it down a few meters away from the now stable waters. The level was still high but it was no longer crashing at the rocks violently. Daiki stared at the picturesque scene once more, so transfixed with the sight that he almost forgot that Little Blue was still standing there, staring at the river.

"You have a really low presence you know that?" Aomine grinned despite knowing it would not reply.

The creature now turned to fix his stare at him.

Daiki simply gave him an inquisitive glance.

"Well..? Go in. Or whatever it is you sprites do…staring won't get you anywhere." He states off-handedly.

Instead of a frown or maybe hints of annoyance on his ever emotionless face, a small smile made its way to the other's lips.

Daiki had to blink and rub his eyes. Maybe he was just seeing things again…

"Woah! Y-you're _smiling_! You're smiling aren't' you?" He laughed, ever the exuberant child and kneeled so he can be closer to eye-level with the sprite. It wasn't really a question, more of a statement, since he needed to hear it himself, even if it came from him. He was just really happy to see that the other made an expression. The sprite took a few paces backwards, taken aback by the sudden joy that radiated almost blindingly from the tanned male. Also he did not want to get crushed.

"You're really smiling…" The male repeated again, though the other had returned to his previous impassive face.

The river sprite had to blink this time at the wide dark blue eyes that stared into his own and at the grin on the others lips. It was just a smile wasn't it..? It wasn't _that _big of a deal…

"It looks good on ya! You should smile more often!" The other proclaimed, making the creature's eyes widen a fraction. After a moment, he bowed his head as if in modest thanks. Its legs seemed to be fidgeting slightly, letting it draw lines on the soil.

'_Cute._' Was all Daiki could think.

"Hey," He began without warning, getting the attention of the little spite once more.

"I'll visit ya here every day from now on," He grinned brightly. "We can play, hang out, catch cicadas-Satsuki can even come too!" He exclaimed. "It's gonna be lots of fun! What do ya say?" Daiki gave the smaller figure a hopeful look while the other stared and after a moment or two, nodded.

His grin was blinding whilst he chuckled, he offered the sprite his fore finger. The sprite actually looked perplexed for a second and just stared at it as if it were something alien to him.

"Well? Don't just _stare_ at it, shake on it! It's like our promise; my hand is too big to shake yours, so my finger would have to do." He explained, still grinning. "Well...?"

Little Blue stared, stared and stared before a pale hand slowly drew up and just when Daiki thought he was gonna shake the finger, a small fist met with it instead.

He blinked at the other stupidly.

"A…fist bump…?" He stated, sounding a bit dazed.

He only got a nod and a small but reassuring smile in return.

Almost immediately, a bright smile came on the other's face. "Alright then! From now on, we're gonna be best friends!" He exclaimed.

And just like that, Little Blue had suddenly disappeared. Aomine was worried it had fallen into the currents again by the sudden departure, but he didn't see him when he looked over, just how own reflection.

"That guy's just like a shadow…" He mumbled, scratching his head.

His eyes landed to where the other stood just a few seconds ago and then at the odd lines the other had drawn with his foot.

Looking closer, a brief smile flashed on Daiki's face before he let out a chuckle.

"What an interesting guy…" He muttered once more to no one, but maybe he was just around listening in on him.

Getting up, he proceeded to make his way back home. He wondered if Satsuki had gotten worried that he'd drown or something; but just before he left the confines of the clear blue river, he waved abashedly, smiling an ever so radiant grin.

"See ya around, Tetsu!"

His voice had echoed within the forest and as expected there was no response.

* * *

Every day as promised Aomine Daiki would proceed to visit Tetsu every afternoon, sometimes Satsuki would even tag along and they would spend the rest of the day playing before leaving much to the two's reluctance when evening came. They knew they had to leave though since it was dangerous in the forest at night. Nevertheless, the two were happy to see Tetsu the following day and vice versa. They argued on who got to play with Tetsu today and other stuff. Without realizing it, the three had immediately formed a close bond with each other as weeks and months passed. Even though Tetsu was unable to speak the duo was more than happy to share their own stories to him which the water sprite would listen attentively to.

"So? Are you a girl or a boy?" The sprite merely stared at the finger poking its belly impassively. The tanned boy grinned teasingly before he let out a loud yelp of pain, cradling the now injured finger. Satsuki on the other hand giggled, "Stuuupid Dai-chan! You don't just go asking things like that! It's rude! Ne, Tetsu-kun~?" The creature merely nodded approvingly as Daiki sulked. "Haa? But Satsuki, you're probably the only one who cares about stuff like that." It was Satsuki who kicked Daiki in the shin this time.

There was suddenly a loud booming sound and Tetsu tilted his head slightly, blinking at the colorful spray of lights in the cloudless sky. Daiki and Satsuki seemed to be really excited about it.

"Oh, you don't know what fireworks are, huh?" Daiki asked.

Tetsu just shook his head.

Daiki and Satsuki grinned before both explained it to the small bluenette, one all sound effects and not really explaining, and the other a bit too complicated for him to comprehend. He appreciated their efforts nonetheless.

They had even talked about bringing Tetsu to the festival once to go and watch the fireworks together, Daiki was mesmerized by the enchanted look in their friend's eyes. The three made a promise to go see it one day next summer.

* * *

One particular sunny day Aomine had suggested that Tetsu come over his house to hang out, since it was way too hot that it seemed the river was slowly drying up. Tetsu had been a bit perplexed? And reluctant at the offer, shaking his head slightly.

Aomine frowned, not at all getting why but decided not to push it.

"If you say so, Tetsu."

The following days came and passed as normal, unless you count that as each day passed the climate grew hotter and hotter and the already scant rain showers hardly ever appeared anymore. Also, since it was summer the place was so hot that even the large flowing river seemed to really be drying up at a dangerously fast pace.

Daiki who was worried for his dear friend's health, who was laid next to him, he seemed to be sweating too and his breathing was getting ragged. His brows furrowed in concern and wasn't able to help but poke the other's head slightly. Clear blue revealed themselves to him once more, the tanned male never failing to get captivated by the beautiful pools of crystal.

"Oi, Tetsu, you don't look so good, you alright?"

He only got a small nod.

Daiki bit his lower lip, at this rate, he might get sick, and wouldn't it be bad for a water sprite to not be near any water during a hot day?

"I know! Why don't we go to my house today? We have _really_ cool water since mom likes it that way. We can stay there only for a bit till you've cooled off." He explained, grinning at his own brilliant plan. Surely, Tetsu wouldn't mind, since he had been there before, right?

As expected, Tetsu, who initially shook his head immediately at the thought was now hesitating and actually _contemplating _his answer. The other must be feeling really hot, he observed. If the sprite would just agree, they can both cool down and feel better—then wouldn't that be hitting two birds with one stone?

"It's only for a bit—look! You're sweating! I remember Satsuki stating that ya have to drink lots of water to stay re-hydrated." He said as-a-matter-of-factly and so un-Aomine-like.

Tetsu just stared at him impassively.

Aomine felt the heat rush to his cheeks under the stare, whether from the sun or embarrassment he didn't dare understand and he crossed his arms stubbornly. "Am just tryin' to help! Is that so wrong? Geez Tetsu."

"I'm not gonna do anything bad to ya." He grumbled. "Don't ya trust me?"

And for a moment, a tinge of hurt briefly flashed in those clear blue orbs that Aomine missed as he pointedly ignored the sprite out of embarrassment.

A soft tugging at his shirt caused him to look back and he felt a great urge to smile stupidly.

"So…you'll come over…?" He asked with hopeful eyes.

There was still that tinge of reluctance and maybe fear? That Daiki had completely missed when Tetsu had nodded.

Daiki remembered never feeling so happy his entire life, it was even better than catching his first crayfish. He grinned, opening his palm to let Tetsu climb on and placed him on his shoulder, telling him to hang on before running back to the hut excitedly.

Once he had gotten back to his own hut, Satsuki being sick today and her mom told her to get plenty of rest. Daiki had prepared two cold drinks for the two of them, a normal sized one for him and a smaller cup for Tetsu.

His parents were still out at work, no doubt tending to the crops and Daiki wasted no time chugging down the cool drink.

"Ahh…that felt _good_~" He states before glancing at Tetsu who had yet to take even a sip.

"Why aren't ya drinking?" He asked curiously. Inwardly finding how the smaller peered at the rim of the cup seriously, cute. "Aren't ya hot?"

Tetsu just stared at the water impassively.

Aomine just chuckled. "_Okay_, when you stop being weird and actually drink, -_there's no poison in there you know? _-I'll be over at Satsuki's real quick, her mom had something she wanted me to do. I'll be back soon, okay?"

He didn't get a response before he was out the door.

* * *

Turns out, Satsuki's mom had just wanted him to watch Satsuki while she picked up new medicine from the village's clinic. So it took longer than he thought.

_ 'Hope Tetsu is okay…'_

Satsuki had woken up a few minutes of his arrival.

"How's Tetsu-kun?" She asked in a somewhat raspy voice.

"Alright." Aomine shrugged. "It was really hot today though so I brought him over to get a drink."

"Really? Ahh, that sounds so much fun…I wish I could go out…I miss Tetsu-kun~ _Mou_ why did I have to get this stupid fever…I can't even tell that it's hot! It's _really_ cold!" She exclaimed, laughing a bit before breaking into a coughing fit.

"Hey, don't push yourself, Satsuki."

"Sorry, Dai-chan~" She sounded sheepish.

"Ne, can you hand me that book over there? Just sleeping all day can get tiring." She whined.

Aomine grumbled but couldn't refuse as he picked up a book she was pointing to.

He merely got a glance at the title and shot the pinkette a curious look.

"A book about sprites?" He asked, a small playful smile forming on his lips.

Satsuki immediately caught up to what the other was thinking.

"Dai-chan! Don't you _dare_ start-"

"So you like Tetsu _that_ much, huh?" His voice was teasing and the annoying grin of his grew the redder Satsuki's face became.

"It's for research! _Research_!" She defended.

"Yeah, yeah." He says, flipping through the pages. "So where are ya here anyways? Seems complicated." He could almost fall asleep just looking at the words! And to prove this, he yawned.

"_Anything literature-related is complicated to Dai-chan._" Came a small grumble.

"Haa?"

"Almost done~" Satsuki quickly replied with an innocent smile.

She was used to the bluenette's antics by now.

"I stopped at page 51... I think…"

"You think?" Daiki repeated but turned to that page nonetheless, skimming though the colorful pages out of curiosity as well. At least he was learning something about Tetsu one way or another, right? However; the first line seemed to make him freeze from where he sat, eyes wide in shock and his shoulders tensed as an uncomfortable knot formed in his stomach.

"What's wrong, Dai-chan?" Satsuki seemed to instantly know that something was wrong.

"I…I gotta go…" He stated as if in a trance of both shock and fear that his voice was unnervingly calm.

His heart palpitated in what he deemed was adrenaline.

"Dai-chan—wait—"Satsuki called out but to no avail.

Daiki had tore out of the place, just as he was leaving, he passed by a very surprised woman, it was Satsuki's mom, who had just come back from the clinic.

It was still late in the afternoon now; he could feel that line stare at him despite having dropped the book to the floor. He ignored the worried calls to him by Satsuki's mom and hurried back to his hut.

* * *

He slammed the door open, breathing heavily but he didn't pay it any mind as he hurriedly tried to look for a speck of blue.

"**Tetsu**!" he called out loudly, anyone who overheard would probably think he had gone insane. And from his desperate look, he might as well be considered one.

"_**Tetsu**_!" He called out again, rushing to the spot where he last saw the boy. And when he did, his heart all but broke.

_For there on the counter, lay an unmoving Tetsu._

The cup having spilled its contents as if it was tipped over and Aomine was left with nothing but a broken spirit and a heavy heart.

"_Tetsu_…" This time his voice was more broken and he carefully moved towards the still figure. He picked it up ever so gently with his hands, his body looked even more frail and dainty…and so…lifeless…

Like a cold and broken dolls on his palms and before he knew it, tears had welled up in his eyes, he close them shut in fear of letting them spill over.

That line echoing over and over at the back of his mind.

_'Never let a River sprite drink any other water other than from their own spring. Other forms of water, no matter how clean would poison them.'_

Aomine blinked as he felt a faint heartbeat on his palm, almost feeling delusional that maybe it was just his.

_But it wasn't._

Though faintly, Tetsu was still there, unconscious but _alive_.

_Maybe…it wasn't too late, he could still save him._

And without wasting another second, Daiki tore out of the house and towards the spring he knew all too well.

He could never recall a time he'd run so fast in his entire life, but in only a few minutes barely reaching 6, when it took exactly 21 minutes to get their on foot, he was by the river, the water so shallow that when he dipped his finger, it had only reached half his fore finger. But it should be enough, right..? It just _had to_.

He didn't bother to pause and catch his breath and wasted no time dipping the other's lithe frame into the clear water.

Daiki waited.

He waited and he waited and he waited.

However, there was no response…no movement from the sprite.

_There was no miracle._

_He… had been too late._

Smiling bitterly and cursing himself for all his worth for being such an _idiot_, he let his shaky tanned hands carefully scoop up the pale body from the river.

Lowering his head, he let out a harsh cry. The sound so painful and pitiful that the forest animals started making all kinds of chatter as if to comfort him; he felt no such comfort as he openly wept, shoulders racking with every choked sob. His chest burned as he gasped for air, tears never stopping and only left hot trails over the tanned visage. He didn't even bother wiping them away.

A few tears had dropped onto Tetsu's frame, but he didn't notice, not until he felt a tiny and very cold hand touch his wet cheek. It made him look up and suddenly he was staring back into those impossibly blue eyes. He broke into a disbelieving smile and almost immediately. But looking at the other's pale form, it faltered.

"T-Tetsu...I—"

The other merely shook his head and was smiling at the male despite the situation and patted his cheek gently as if shushing him. Aomine quieted down, it was quiet and the two seemed to just converse with their eyes and listened to each other's breathing rhythm. And then after a moment or two…

Tetsu's lips moved but no words came out. Aomine squinted to try reading his lips instead; perhaps his voice was too faint for humans to hear. He put the words into memory before finally putting them into a sentence, tears falling down his cheek as he said it aloud for the both of them to hear.

_"I like Aomine-kun's smiling face…"_

Daiki had opted to stare disbelievingly at the other, not knowing what to say and taken aback, tears continued to stream down his cheeks when realization dawned on him that those were the exact words he had told Tetsu not too long ago.

"Tetsu…I-I'm so _sorry_, I didn't know…_p-please_ _don't g-go—_"He babbled and cried and didn't care that he looked like such an idiot because for once, he felt so scared…so scared of the thought of losing Tetsu, his dear friend. He felt so vulnerable just at the mere thought of Tetsu leaving him. They did everything together-how can he continue living knowing that a part of him is missing? They were each other's shadows. But then again, shadows couldn't exist without a light to lead them…

_And so…it has come to this…_

He needed Tetsu with him, by his side, he thought of this over and over as he let his forehead lean slightly on the other's small frame. Small but definitely strong…stronger than Aomine right now anyways, he wasn't the one dying yet he was acting as if he were. That same clammy hand gently tapped his cheek. Looking up he saw a small enclosed fist and a beautiful smiling face.

The other was mouthing words once more and when Aomine comprehended, he could not bring it to words as he choked on sobs once more, especially when he saw Tetsu's expression.

_He never recalled a time Tetsu looked so content._

_Was he happy that he was finally dying..?_

_Leaving him behind? He didn't get it._

_Why did he have to listen to him..?_

_Why did he have to offer that damn cup to him!?_

'_Just once more…I'd like to see Aomine-kun's smiling face…_" Was what he said.

Such a simple yet sincere request had never made his chest burn all the more.

_It hurt._

_It was painful._

_It felt like he was the one dying._

_An important part of him was dying._

"O-of course! Look closely now Tetsu! I'll smile as many times as you want!" He grinned that ever radiant grin of his though it did not reach his closed eyes, they were closed for he didn't want to see, and tears continuously chose to fall, showing how he truly felt of the situation. He trembled like a leaf and his smile was quickly faltering. The soft blue glimmer surrounding Tetsu was fading until the light was so faint...

Tetsu was smiling nonetheless, his eyes shining contentedly before they slowly closed.

_They never opened again._

Daiki yelled his name over and over, again and again before he cried, he cried and he cried and he cried until he had stopped crying. He had cried himself to the point that he couldn't cry anymore and he cursed himself over and over for being so damn weak. It wasn't even raining, in fact the sun shone so brightly, too bright that it hurt his eyes. There was no rain, just tears. Aomine never recalled a time he hated the sun so much.

Amidst all that, despite maybe he was worrying his parents, despite that his own build wasn't strong enough to brave the colds of the night…_it was night already..?_ Aomine had long forgotten to keep track of time and the amount of hours he had stayed near the crystal clear river. He ignored the sounds of the night that would have usually scared him to pieces; he remained loyally at his spot, cradling the frail body close to his heart.

_Grieving of the death of a dear friend, his dearest friend…_

_He realizes just now that he wasn't able to meet the other's fist..._

"_Sweet dreams, Tetsu…_" he whispered.

He went to the shallow river, the water now reaching his ankles and he knelt down to slowly lay the frail body onto the river, watching as the currents slowly took his friend away, back to where his home was, till the familiar powder blue locks were no longer in sight, almost as if he had never existed in Daiki's life, there was nothing left but the bittersweet memories.

He was probably worrying Satsuki too, now that he thought about it, but for once, he couldn't bring himself to care as he stared blankly at the cold depths of the beautiful river he once enjoyed playing in.

_'Whether it's to support me or not…'_

_'I want you by my side…'_

_'I would get stronger for you…'_

_..._

_'Next time…I will be your light…'_

Aomine stared at the river, it's color the same hauntingly blue as Tetsu's, the same blue that always seemed to see right through him…

_..._

_'So you can carry on existing…'_

* * *

_"I really wanted to go to your school, Tetsu-kun, but…I just can't leave him alone. I feel like if I don't watch over him, something bad might happen…"_

* * *

Daiki never came back home.

A search party was called out.

Approximately 5 days later, his body was found at the cracked shallow parts of the river downstream.

His parents had cried so much for the loss of their only son.

Momoi cried for the loss of her two dearest friends.

Approximately 11 days later, there was rain, lots of it, and it had filled up the almost dried up river.

_'No matter how many lifetimes it takes…no matter who I turn into or who you become…'_

_'I want to meet you again…'_

_'I want to see you again...'_

It rained throughout the whole year...

* * *

It was a few weeks after the Winter Cup that Aomine Daiki, Touou's ace approached Seirin's Kuroko Tetsuya. He had wanted to know the reason for himself. Not believing that damn Kagami for a second but at the same time he wanted to.

"Just once more…I wanted to see Aomine-kun playing with a smiling face…" He states unfaltering.

Daiki blinked, almost surprised, if he hadn't been so used to the other being so blunt and saying embarrassing things so easily, he might've laughed at his face and punched him.

It was a huge blow to his pride now that he heard it face to face and those impossibly blue eyes stared up at him almost expectantly. That line had no doubt made his chest throb…

_Was it of pain..?_

He wasn't sure, but without knowing, his body had moved on its own accord, he grabbed the other's shoulders firmly, making the smaller bluenette blink impassively as he stared at Daiki's face.

All of a sudden, everything felt like déjàvu.

_It felt so surreal._

Here they were now, his old shadow with his new light…

In the end, he wasn't a strong enough light for Tetsu…he was still with somebody else…

_Why weren't they together…?_

And yet, what was this feeling of contentment washing over him?

He smirked bitterly, staring into those blue orbs.

_"Why aren't you by my side..?"_ He whispers before hugging the smaller male.

And for a split second, there was a spark of recognition in the other's clear blue eyes.

They glimmered in understanding before welling up in tears.

Tears that glimmered like gems in the twilight and from emotions he didn't comprehend.

Daiki only hugged him tighter, the smell of sweet vanilla invading his senses.

"Welcome back…Tetsu..." His voice was soothing, like a refreshing rain shower on a hot summer's day.

_A faint chuckle between sobs._

"I-I'm back…" His partner replies, trying to suppress the sobs.

_They weren't together._

_But they still found each other._

_And that wasn't too much of a bad deal…_

_right...?  
_

* * *

_Fin~_

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, I am so sorry, at least it wasn't completely tragic…right? /gets bricked/ Anyways, wow, longest one-shot ever—I'm surprised I finished this so quickly ahahaha I have yet to sleep too because of this damn thing/chokes. To those who made it this far thank you so much, please leave a review and tell me what you think~ ehh I apologize for such a heartbreaking story, I teared up while writing this, then again while typing/chokes. This was really inspired from a lovely drawing I saw of Kurokocchi being scooped up in tanned hands which I assumed was Aomine-kun-then bam! Tragic fanfic was born! e v e /slappedagain

R & R~ Pureasu~


End file.
